To Comfort And Calm
by SADOMEN1
Summary: I Take A Night Job At Freddy Fazbears To Earn Some Money But The Animatronics Are Sentient And Appear Troubled, Lets See What We Can Do For Them...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

SAD's P.O.V.

I Was Just Screwing Around On My P.C. Trying To Find A Better Gaming/Animating Laptop, I Found One However I Need To Get A Job To Earn The Money For It, Thanks To School I Had To Get A Night Shift. I Went Looking Up Some Jobs And I Found A Night Shift Job Called(And You Are Not Going To Believe This): Freddy Fazbears Pizzarea.

Me: "THAT PLACE IS REAL!?" I Looked It Over And Found Out It Was Nearby. I Thought: " _Hmmm, 12:00-6:00 A.M... I Can Manage That."_

I Called The Number And A Person Told Me To Swing By At 10:00 P.M.

 _10:00 P.M._

I Walked Up To The Front Door And Knocked, A Voice Awnsered: "Coming!" It Sounded Like A Girls Voice. A Brown Bear Animatronic Girl(Which I Must Say Did Look Kinda Cute) Walked Up To The Door And Said:"May I Help You?"

I Simply Said:" I'm Here For The Night Shift Job, And I Assume You Are Freddy?"

The Animatronic Awnsered:" Yes I Am Freddy, Follow Me."

I Followed Freddy To An Office Which I Guessed Was The Managers, Freddy Knocked On The Door, A Voice Awnsered: "Who Is It?"

Freddy Replied:" Freddy And A Person Who Would Like To Be A Night Guard."

The Manager Replied:" Okay, I'll Let You In."

A Man Opened The Door And Said:" I Assume You Are Sadomen?"

I Replied:" Aye."

The Manager Then Said:" Great, You Have The Job."

Me:" Anything I Need To Watch Out For?"

The Manager Looked Around A Little Bit Before Saying: " Nothing Much."

I Had A Feeling That He Was Not Telling Me The Truth, Oh Well, I'll Just Have Nemodas Keep An Eye On The Shadows.

Nemodas(In My Head): " _Got It."_

Manager:" Freddy Will Show You Around The Place."

Me:" Is The Layout Anything Like The Game?"

Manager:" A Bit But Not Too Much."

Me: "Alright Then."

Freddy:" We Will Go To The Stage Area First."

Me:" Aye."

 _11:00 P.M._

Freddy:" Thats About All You Need To Know So I'll Let You Wander Around Till Your Shift Starts.

Me:"Thank You." " _Might As Well Visit The Girls."_ I Thought.

Nemodas:" They Do Look Quite Nice."

I Look To My Left And There He Is, The Phantom Himself, Of Corse Dressed In A Black Fadora, Black Long Sleeved Butten Up Shirt, Black Pixel Shades, Black Dress Pants, Black Dress Shoes, Black Socks, Black Hair, And Pale Skin. Me On The Other Hand, I Am Wearing A Large Desert Camo Jacket With, A Black Star Wars Shirt(BEST SHOW EVER), Blue Pants, Glasses, Black Socks, Black Tennis Shoes, A Watch On My Right Arm, A Pixel Camo Bandanna On My Lower Half Of My Face Covering Up My Nose And Mouth, With Dark Red Short Hair And My Hood On.

Me:" Have You Seen Anything Yet?"

Nemodas:" No."

Me:" Well Thats Good, Now Then Lets Visit The Girls."

Nemodas Fades Into The Shadows As I Fade Into A Black Mist.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I Was Sitting On The Stage As Two Men Appeared Out Of Nowhere And Waved At Me, I Fell Over In Suprise As Freddy And Chica Looked At Them In Shock, I Recignised One As The New Nightguard.

The New Nightguard:" Hello, My Name Is SADOMEN And This Is Nemodas. And We Are The New Nightguard"

I Could Not Get A Facial Scan Of Either Of Them, Not Even The One Who Is Called Nemodas, Who Did Not Have His Face Covered, I Got Up And When I Took A Closer Look I Noticed That There Was A Bit Of A White Light Whithin The Ceter Of Nemodases Shades, It Was Dimmed So Much That You Needed To Have Night Vision To See It Just Barely.

Me:" Can Either Of You Get A Scan?"

Freddy And Chica Both Said:" No."

SADOMEN:" You Can Not Get A Scan Of Nemodas Because He Is A Phantom, However I Will Take Off My Hood And Mask For A Bit To See If You Can Get A Scan.

He Took Off The Hood And Mask And I Tried To Get A Scan But To No Avail. I Then Said:" Why Can't I Get A Scan Of You?"

SADOMEN:" Could Be Because I Am Part Phantom."

I Then Wispered To The Others:" See What Goldie Can Find."

SAD's P.O.V.

Nemodas Faded To Shadow Next To Me Then I Heard Him Say In My Mind: _" Golden Freddy Is Approaching."_

I Thought: _"Let Me See."_ My Right Eye Turned Black Whith A White Dot In The Middle Then I Saw Golden Freddy Right Behind Me As I Said:" Hi Golden Freddy."

The Look On Her Face Was Full Of So Much Surprise, She Was Stunned As Were The Others As The Could Not See Her Then I Thought:" _Show Them Where She Is For 3 Seconds."_

Golden Freddy Then Appeared Where She Was Exept The Animatronics Could See Her As Well As Me And Nemodas. She Dissapeared Again As The Animatronics Looked In Shock Upon The Scene. I Turned To Golden Freddy Now Only Visable To Me And Nemodas And Said:" What Is It That You Want." As I Looked At My Watch To See That My Shift Was About To Start.

Golden Freddy:" To Check Your Memories For Bad Behavior And Criminal Activity.

Me:" Go Right On Ahead." As I Thought:" Nemodas, Take Over My Body For A Bit And Take Me To The Office When My Shift Starts Would You?"

Goldie's P.O.V.

I Reach My Hand To His Forehead And Me Enter His Mind. It Seems Mostly Void With 2 Doors, One Is A Shadowy Mist. SAD Says:" What You Want Is In The Solid One."

I Say Thank You And We Go Through The Door. I Stop As A Rush Of Memories Come Into My Mind, I Am Looking Through Them But Find Out That For The Most Part He Is Good, Again, For The Most Part, But I See Nothing Major As We Exit His Mind And Return To Our Physical Forms.

I Go To The Girls And Tell Them That He Is Good FOr The Most Part, Then They Ask:" What About Nemodas?"

I Tell Them:" I Will See."

Next Thing I Know Nemodas Has His Hand To My Forehead As We Enter His Mind, I See The Same As I Did In SAD's Mind As He Said:" Our Minds Are Connected And What You Want Is The Door That Is Shadows."

I Look Over To See The Door Turn Solid, We Walk To It Then Nemodas Said:" You First." I Step Through The Door Then Fall To My Knees As The Memories Become Almost Too Much For Me: Battles Fought And Lost, Some Won, Deaths, Him Comforting Those That Are To Pass, Him Fighting, Sometimes Losing, All The Way Even Past His Death, His Sadness, Rage, Him Trapped Between Life And Death, All The Way Until SAD Came To Him And Freed Him From His Eternal Prison, Oh The Death, The Blood, The Emotions Of Others, All Of This Upon His Shoulders, Then We Retern To Our Forms And I Am On My Knees As He Fades To Shadow. The Girls Ask:" Well? Is He Good?"

I Am Practically Shedding Tears As I Tell Them:" Ye.. Ye... Yes He... I.. I.. Is Good..."

They Ask:" What Did You See?"

Me:" Everything... The Torment, The Suffuring, The Pain, How Is He So Collected? So Calm?"

They Are Looking In Confusion As I Say:" I Need To Go Real Quick."

But Not Before Nemodas Came And Took Me To A Quiet Place And Said:" Let Me Comfort You."

Nemo's P.O.V.

I Put My Arm On Her Shoulders As I Comfort Her Until She Eases Up And She Asks:" How Are You So Calm And Collected?"

I Say:" It Only Seems Like I Am But On The Inside I Try To Make Peace Constantly, To Ease My Own Pain And Suffering And Easing Others Pain And Suffering And Difficulties Helps, Now, I Am Going To Bring You Back To Your Friends, They Are Worried."

Golden Freddy:" Okay... I'll Tell The Girls That You And SAD Are Both Good."

I Take Her Back To Her Friends And Tell Them:" She Will Be Fine, She Just Saw Too Much At Once."

I Fade Back Into The Office And Tell SAD:" Seems We Are Good To Go."

SAD:" Okay, So You Showed Her Everything?"

Nemodas:" She Saw It All,Good Thing She Is A Phantom, It Would Have Been Much Worse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 _12:00 A.M._

SAD's P.O.V.

Me:" Lets see what tonight brings us."

 _Ring, Ring. Phone Guy:" Hello? Hello, hello. Welcome to your fir..."_

I ignore the rest and mute the phone, knowing what to do. Me:" Hay Nemodas, keep an eye out.

Nemodas:" Will do."

Bonnie's P.O.V.

 _"I wonder what goldie saw... she was in tears afterwards... Maybie I should check on her?"_ I thought.

Goldie's P.O.V.

I was in the back room when Bonnie came in and came over.

Bonnie:" What did you see?"

Me:" Remember the murders?"

Bonnie:" Yes... I do..."

Me:" It was worse then that."

Nemo's P.O.V.

Me:" They are talking about what Goldie saw and an incident in the past."

SAD:" How is she holding up?"

Me:" Better then directly after."

SAD:" When should I show her the rest of mine?"

Me:" Tomorrow."

SAD:" Okay."

Me:" Your turn to comfort them."

SAD:" Aye."

SAD's P.O.V.

I turn into a black mist and appear in the main room. The girls look upon me in shock. Me:" You would think that you would be used to phantoms appearing and dissapearing at will thanks to Goldie."

Freddy:" Hay you should go visit Foxy."

She is smiling, I wonder why? Me:" I do not see why not."

I fade into a black mist.

Freddy's P.O.V.

 _"Wait a minute... He appeared before me and I did not see him as an endoskeleton out of its suit... How?"_ I thought. I then thought I heard a pirate screech coming from the cove. I thought then: _" Sounds like SAD found foxy..."_

Nemo's P.O.V.

There is a man whith a gun walking twords the pizzaria. I should tell SAD.

Foxy's P.O.V.

Me:" How did ye get here!? Are ye a gost? Either way... AVAST YE SWAB!"

SAD's P.O.V.

Me(Under my breath): _" Damnit..."_ She tosses me what looks like a cutlass.

Me:" Aye, ye think ye can best a phantom? TO BATTLE WITH YE!"

She goes strait for my arm with a wide slash as I easly deflect the blow then go in for an attack of my own...

Foxy's P.O.V.

Another man appeared out of the shadows then leaned on the wall as he watched the battle between me and this landlubber unfold, the one I am currently battling easly deflected my first blow and it going in for another. I swing into it an as soon as it hits his blade he swings it around and knocks me sword out of me hand then speeds foward as I fall to the ground in astonishment at his speed then he says:" Lets call it a draw."

Man #1:" Me name be SADOMEN, I take it ye be Foxy?"

Me:" Aye lad."

The second man steps forwards and leans over to SADOMEN, I think i'll just call him SAD, and whispers to him as SAD says:" Sombody is here."

And with that he turned into a black mist and was gone, I was then standing there with the other man and girls. The second man faded to the shadows as I said:" Let's see who be here."

SAD's P.O.V.

The man picklocks the main door and enters as he draws a gun, the girls walk into the main room as the man walks up to them and shouts:" WHERE IS THE MONEY!"

Goldie, Nemodas, and I all step out of the shadows as the man fires a bullet at the girls, I took the bullet to the arm, saving the girls, as I reach my hand to his forehead and force him to look into Goldie's eyes, which were black with a white dot, same as mine and Nemo's at that time. Goldie made him pass out as I paralized him from the ankles down. Nemodas then made him hover out the door into the parking lot as I dialed 911, but not before saying:" Holy Hot Shit That Stings."

I looked at the girls then after a minute my eyes returned back to normal, as with Goldie's as Chica said:" Your hurt!"

I said:" I am fine Chica, do not worry about me. Hay Nemodas, can ya pull this little shitter out of my arm?"

Nemodas:" Yea just, give me a minute. Alright I am comin."

The girls watched as Nemodas' hand turned semi-transparent and then shoved his hant into my arm and pulled out the bullet.

Me:" You girls hide as I talk to the police.

I walk into the parking lot and the police are there then ask:" Is this the thief?"

Me:" Aye, he is. He picked the lock and came in demanding money."

Officer:" Looks like you took a hit, need a bullet removed."

Me:" Already removed it, "Tis but a scratch!", However thank you for your concern,"

Officer:" Anything else?"

Me:" Just that I am the nightguard here but that is it."

Officer:" Thank you. I'll take this poor man downtown now."

Me:" Have a good rest of the night."

Officer:" Same to you."

I went back into the pizzaria and called my boss. Me:" Hay boss, anywho there was a thief and the police are taking him away right now, just to let you know, i'll let you know more details later, see ya at around 6:00 P.M. Bye."

Goldie:" What did you do to the man?"

Me:" Not much... just paralysed him from the ankles down, he will be able to walk, he will just be a clutz. What did you do to him?"

Goldie:" Not all too much, just made him live through his worst nightmares for a few minutes. He may or may not recover."

Me:" Okay Then."

I look at my watch and notice it it around 2:30 A.M. Me:" Tonight is gonna be a long night."

Goldie:" Perhaps I could help with that."

Me:" Let me guess... The Mindscape?"

Goldie:" Pretty much."

I snap my fingers and our minds enter a Mindscape.

Goldie's P.O.V.

I am looking around to try and see somthing but there is nothing to see at all. Suddenly, there is light and a floor, then a type of sky, then SAD appears and says:" Well? Have anything you would like to do?"

I think for a minute then say:" I have heard some talk about paintball, how is that?"

SAD:" Okay then."

I look around to see objects rise from the ground, they look like guns.

SAD:" Choose your wepons."

I pick up a canister and a... Tube thing with sights and a handle.

SAD:" The canister is a paint granade and the tube is a bazooka."

Me:" Okay then."

He picks up a granade and a pistol.

SAD:" Let the battle begin."

Chica's P.O.V.

Me:" Did he really take a bullet for us?"

Bonnie:" Yes... He did..."

Freddy:" He definately seems better then some "others"."

Foxy:" How's it that he be still alive, he be one o' de first that we be not seein as an endo. Why be it?"

Me:" Maybie he can fix that?"

Freddy:" We will have to talk to the manager about it."

SAD's P.O.V

I leap through a wall and manage to hit goldie in the back.

Goldie:" Damnit!"

Me:" Damn, you are good at this."

Goldie:" At least I am in the lead."

Goldie stops for a minute and freezes up. Then she says:" Lets wake up now."

We both leave the mindscape and return to our physical forms.

Nemodas(With a smile):" Have fun?"

Me:" Not in the way you are thinking, and you know im better then that."

Nemo:" Just a hint for later on."

Goldie:" What is he talking about?"

Me:" I think a possible future. He can make predictions of what is to possibly come."

I look at my watch and see that it is 5:34. I'll need to go soon.

Me:" I am going to walk around for a bit till my shift ends, then I have to leave. See ya later!"

Freddy's P.O.V.

 _7:00 A.M._

Manager:" So not only does he seem to bypass the glitch... but you think he can fix you? I'll talk to him about it. If he can, then i'll let him.

Me:" Thank you sooooo much for this!"

Manager:" I'll watch last nights camera footage then at 6:00 P.M. i'll talk to him."

Me:" See you later! And again, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 _1:00 P.M._

 **Manager's P.O.V.**

I was viewing the security footage from this morning and noticed SAD has more to him than meets the eye, the girls did not see him as an endo but as a person, which is a first considering nightguards. _"I'll have to as him how he is doing after taking that bullet and some... Other things..."_

 _6:00 P.M._

 **SAD's P.O.V.**

I look at the time on my watch as I approach the pizzarea and notice the look of suprise on the managers face.

Manager: "First of all... How is your arm?"

Me: "Better than this morning." I show him that the wound has healed as he looks at it with shock written all over his face.

Manager: "Lets continue talking in my office." We go into his office away from prying eyes and ears.

Manager: "What are you?"

Me: "Would you really like to know?"

 _7:00 P.M._ (No Spoilers, Sorry)

Manager: "That only partially makes sense."

Me: "Deal with it, that is how it went for me anyways."

Manager: "So Nemodas is a phantom?"

Me: "Aye." (Pronounced: "I")

Manager: "Okay then... The girls want me to see if you can fix a glitch in their systems."

Me: "Like how their facial recignition software does not work on me?"

Manager: "What... No but the one were they see people at night after closing time as endoskeletons."

Me: "Pretty much like the game?"

Manager: "Kinda."

Me: "Say... You never did tell me your name."

Manager: "It is Jason, Jason Barner."

Me: "Huh. Okay then."

Jason: "And your name?"

Me: "Rather Not."

Jason: "Got something to hide?"

Me: "It's nothing but I don't know what you would do so..." I tell him my name and he takes three steps back and stares in shock and amazement with a tint of fear.

Jason: "How?! The country thought you were dead!"

Me: "The old me is dead. I am a new person. Do. Not. Tell. A. SINGLE. Soul."

Jason: "This is MASSIVE! Wait... How could you just not tell anybody?"

Me: "Only those I most trust know. If I learn I can't trust them, I make them forget that name. Literally. All references to it would be forgotten and eradicated from their minds. When it is spoken to them they will instantly forget again. And only I can tell people the name or they will never be able to link it to my face."

Jason: "No wonder I did not recognize you instantly. Okay then..."

Me: "For now however, I will let you remember."

Jason: "I'll keep it a secret. Wait... Do the girls know?"

Me: "They will tonight."

Jason: "You can stay here until your shift starts."

Me: "Talk to ya later."

Jason: "Okay. See you later."

I walk out of the office and strait past all the screaming kids to the parts and service room as my eyes turn black with a white dot in the middle as I look into the shadows trying to find Goldie.

Goldie: "BOO!"

Me: "Gonna have to try harder then that."

Goldie: "Damnit."

Me: "I am here to show you the rest of my memories."

Goldie: "What?"

Me: "Every. Last. One."

Goldie: "Why?"

Me: "I have no reason not to."

I place my hand on her head and we enter my mind. The door that is solid seems to shine almost with a white glow. We step through the solid door and i am battered with my own memories of my past. Goldie covers her mouth with her hands and comes to a sudden stop. We return to our bodys and Goldie is still covering her mouth.

Me: "Now you know all about me. Am I good or bad?"

Goldie: "Good... I... I'll have to talk to the others later."

Me: "Are you okay? You did take the full force of my memories."

Goldie: "I am... Fine."

Nemodas: "If you need to talk, I'll listen."

Me: "As will I."

Goldie: "Thank you but I am good for now."

Me: "Okay then. See you later I guess."

Goldie: "Bye."

She dissapered without a trace. I then went into the guard office to wait for my shift.

Guard: "Who are you and what are you doing back here?"

Me: "I am SADOMEN the nightguard, who are you?"

Guard: "Sad? What the hell are you doing here?"

Me: "Mathew Corper? I should say the same!"

Mathew: "I got the afternoon shift and I needed a bit more cash for a project."

Me: "Fair enough. I got the night shift to save up for a new laptop."

Mathew: "You still have that old one?"

Me: "You know I am not getting rid of it."

Mathew: "Alright then. Just to say I am not surprised that you are still alive."

Me: "Yea? Well I even made friends with the animatronics." Mathew's jaw dropped when I said this.

Mathew: "You mean to tell me, that not only did they not try to kill you... But you made friends with them!?"

Me: "Aye."

Mathew: "How?"

Me: "I think it is because 1. Their facial recognition software does not work on me, 2. I am half phantom, 3. Illusions n shit, 4. They saw my memories and I am not the one they are looking for."

Mathew: "Okay then..."

Me: "Ima just sleep till my shift starts."

Mathew: "Okay. I'll wake you up before I leave."

Me: "Aye, Thank you."

 _11:30 P.M._

 _ **The Dreamscape**_

Goldie: "Hay Sad, It is 11:30"

Me: "Okay. Wait... Why are you in my mind? Not just my mind but my dream?"

Goldie: "Because I can."

Nemodas(With A Smile): "And is it also the fact that Mathew is planning a prank?"

Goldie: "Yes..."

Me(While Laphing): "He has not landed one on me yet and he will not now. Let him try."

 _ **Reality**_

 _ **Mathew's P.O.V.**_

I have looked forwards to this day... The day I finally get him good. I am about to put whipped cream in his hand when his hand latches onto the whipped cream bottle.

Me: "Shit..." The bottle explodes all over the place, covering the entire office with whipped cream. Some a little pink with blood... My blood.

Me: "DAMN YOU SAD!"

SAD(Laphing): "You should have seen your face!"

I wipe the whipped cream off my face with my left hand as my right arm was killing me. I look at it and notice my hand is gone. Me: "YOU BLEW MY FUCKING HAND OFF."

Nemodas: "We can fix it. Don't worry. But the look on your face... PRICELESS!"

Me: "I KNOW THAT YOU CAN FUCKING FIX IT DAMNIT... THIS IS NOT MY FIRST INJURY BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!"

 **Goldie's P.O.V.**

I went to the security office and what I saw was... Strange to say the least. The customers were all gone thankfully but there was still the day guard Mathew.

Mathew: "DAMN YOU TWO TO HELL!"

I look around and notice everything except Sad and Nemodas was covered by whipped cream... And it was pink... Except for what was on Mathew... What was on him was dark pink and red. His hand was gone and Sad was laphing his ass of and Nemodas was... giggling to say the least.

Me: "Sad... What did you do!"

Mathew: "HE BLEW MY FUCKING HAND OFF!"

Nemodas: "Bad shit happens when you try to prank Sad."

I remember then that this is not his first attempted prank on Sad and that it always goes bad for the attempted pranker.

Sad: "Alright then... I'll take care of Mathew and Nemodas... See what you can do about this mess of a backfired prank

Nemodas: "Okay then."

I follow Sad and Mathew to the main room and the animatronics are gathered around wondering what the pop and yelling was about when they see Sad laphing and escorting a blood and whipped cream covered guard

Bonnie: "What the hell?"

Me: "Mathew, the day guard, tried to prank Sad."

Sad: "Now then old friend... Lets fix you up."

Mathew: "FUCK YOU"

Sad places a hand on Mathew's forehead and Mathew falls asleep.

Freddy: "What was that about?"

Sad: "He was about to prank me with a can of whipped cream in my sleep when I then woke up and made the can blow up in his hand. The can shredded his hand and scattered it all over the office. He has pieces of the can riddled throughout him. And he is an old friend of mine that I have not seen in a while and he has never landed a prank on me that I have not deflected."

Chica: "Did they all turn out like this?"

Sad: "No, not all the time but about half the time he takes an injury."

Sad puts his right hand flat, palm up, then with his other he places Mathew's bloody, bleeding wrist in his right hand then a aura apears around his hands, he then lifts his left along with Mathew's now healed hand. He then extends both hands outward palms facing Mathew as the same thing happens exept the whipped cream fades away along with all the blood stains and collects in a pile off to the side, along with some metles. Sad puts his hands down and looks at his work. He then closes his eyes and Mathew wakes up.

Mathew: "YOU PICE OF... Wait... What THE HELL! SHIIIIIIT!

Sad looks at his watch as Mathew takes on the look of an endo as bells ring. Sad pales a bit then through out his arms as the endo turns to Mathew. Mathew is paralyzed in fear and we stand there for some time.

Mathew: "Why the fuck am I not dead yet?"

Sad: "ILLUSIONS MUTHAFUCKA"

Foxy: "What ye be goin on about?"

Sad: "I am currently making you see Mathew as a person instead of an endoskeleton. Notice how it is now 12:15?"

Sure enough it is 12:15 as reads the clock.

Me: "So..."

Sad: "Do you all want me to see if I can fix the glitch? Also, Mathew, you can go now, you are healed."

 **SAD's P.O.V.**

Right after I said that everybody stares at me as Mathew leaves and locks the doors on his way out. Freddy speaks first.

Freddy: "That would be nice."

Bonnie: "Do you think you can?"

Me: "Possibly, I will have to see and we all will have to find out."

Foxy: "Thank ye lad."

Me: "Aye, now then lets get started, first off: any "incidents" in the past?"

All the animatronics shifted awkwardly at my question.

Me: "Wait... Did murders actually happen or something?! How long has this place been open?"

Goldie: "Well... Yes and this is a second version of this place."

Me: "Welp... Shit... I'm a grab a chair and sit down for this and somebody better get talkin.

Goldie: "This place opened not long after the first game was released by Scott, he then came to us and asked us: "Why did you open this place? Why base it off of my game?" We replied with that it gave us inspiration. Scott then nodded his head knowing that thanks to us and him, people would be inspred one way or another. Not long after that, per say a month, a fight broke out, police showed up, and a few kids died before the fight was over. The fight was between an employee and a gang member on some kind of drug. Fast forwards to two months after the third game, we were doing good, the manager had installed facial recognition software into all of us, we were getting new things including two new animatronics, they were springlock suites, the manager thought it would be comical. The manager decided to try on the Freadbear suite and died, then a random person walked into the back room with some kids while an employee in the Spring Bonnie suite, followed him, the random man killed them, after he barricaded the door, the employee then broke the door, found the man, and died from a kick to the groin, which triggered the springlocks. He then came back to life but hid himself in a dark place, where he could be left alone, he then noticed more things in the dark, souls of those who passed before him and decided to stay, one asked him how he died, him and three other souls told the tale, two weeks later they thought of a plan to save others, some possessed the animatronics while the rest stayed and waited, nobody except a few nightguards have died since, some became spirits as well. As far as I know some other locations have stuff like this going on but not many. Also, that manager trapped inside the Freadbear suite was me. So... Yea... We also have a basement. Now there may be more but that is all the big stuff. We also just remodeled this place.

Me: "Damn... Just... Daaammmnnn."

I look around and the animatronics are still shifting around a bit. I look at my watch and it is 1:00 A.M.

Me: "So the sentience I take it are the souls?"

Foxy: "Aye lad."

Me: "Well then... Did not expect that."

Goldie: "Did you really think the sentience was mechanical?"

Me: "I had suspicions but that's it."

Bonnie: "So can you fix the glitch?"

Me: "If it is the souls interacting with the software then I think so."

Freddy: "I'll go first."

Me: "Prepare yourself, I will have to enter your mind."

Freddy: "I am ready."

 **Nemo's P.O.V.**

Me: "Well then, while that is going on I am going to keep an eye out for things that should not be going on."

Goldie: "Okay then."

Foxy: "See ya lad."

I fade into shadow and wonder around. I notice something on the ground and read it. It is a document and I find out that the murderer was never caught, I sighed and continued walking around until Goldie bumped into me.

Goldie: "Sorry!"

Me: "It is fine. I am not used to many others being in shadow as well."

Goldie: "So then..."

I raise an eyebrow to where it goes over the shades. She just fiddles a bit with her thumbs then says: "Why the shades?"

Me: "Just a habit. It also works with my... Style."

Goldie: "Huh."

Me: "Something is wrong... Very wrong."

Goldie: "What is it?"

I strain my senses then say: "A tortured soul..."


End file.
